Trick or Treat!
by MMPKC
Summary: It's the big party at school. Hiyono has forced Ayumu to be her prince and then at the big party something happens. . . AyuHiyo. Yes, that was a sucky summary :D
1. Help me find a costume, Ayumu

Disclaimer: I don't own Spiral

* * *

It was the day before Halloween. Kind of cold and kind of warm, but, mostly cold. Ayumu laid on his back in peace. Ayumu looked at the cloudy sky. He was thinking about the party that was to night at the school. He wasn't going to it. Or so he thought. Hiyono was busy working on the decorations, So, Ayumu could have one day on the roof in peace. Hiyono came busting onto the roof. She headed over to where Ayumu was.

" Ayumu!" She yelled.

Instantly, Ayumu opened his eyes. He turned his head to Hiyono and grunted.

" Ayumu! Help me find a costume!" Hiyono said, happily.

" No, way," He said." I have better things to do."

Hiyono pouted and thought for a few minutes. Why is he always so mean to me?! Hiyono thought. Then she got an idea as Ayumu got up. She grabbed his arm and practically dragged him out of the school.

" Let go!" Ayumu said.

She shook her head and kept on dragging him. Ayumu could easily make her stop, but he didn't try too. Ayumu sighed and let her drag him. They got to a store with costume in ten minutes. Hiyono has stopped dragging him, finally.

"Hey," Ayumu said wondering why she got out of decorating the school." Why aren't you at the school decorating?"

Hiyono smiled." Its all done!"

When they walked in there where tons of costumes. Hiyono picked out a Kitty one, a which one, and a princess costume. Hiyono made Ayumu sit down. She hurried over to a dressing room. She come out first in the which one. Its looked really nice on her but. . . He Didn't like it.

" What do you think?" She asked Ayumu.

He shrugged." I don't like it."

Hiyono went back into the dressing room and tried on the cat one. The ears looked really cute on Hiyono. The dress was kind of Lolita style. Ayumu shrugged, when Hiyono looked at him.

" What does that mean?" She asked.

Ayumu didn't answer. She went back into the dressing room. She changed into the princess one. The bottom was puffy and has look of ruffles. The top was a corset that has no sleeves. It was a golden , yellow color. Its looked really good on her and she didn't ask for Ayumu opinion. Hiyono changed into her school uniform. She went back to looking for costumes. Only not for her. Ayumu stared at her when she pulled out a mans costume. Its was a prince costume. Ayumu suddenly knew what Hiyono was thinking. Hiyono smiled and gave him the costume.

" Here, Ayumu! You get to be my prince." She said giving him the costume.

Ayumu shook his head." No, I am not."

She pouted. Ayumu rolled his eyes. Yeah, that was going to work.

" Ayumu!" She threw the clothes at him.

* * *

Anyways, this si my first story. . . And it sucks. And i was to lazy to finsh it up so i made it a clify. shot So, review it you'd like. Oh, yeah, sorry its like. And sucks xD


	2. The blue mask

He caught the clothes and then he put them on the bench that he had been sitting on. She pouted even more.

"Ayumu, At least I'm not making you the princess!" She said in a whiny ton.

Ayumu shook his head. Hiyono took out her puppets and smacked him with the puppets.

" lets make a deal!" She said." How about whenever you say go away I go away."

Ayumu thought for a moment. He glanced around at some of the other people in the store. They where watching now. Ayumu shock his head. Hiyono did her dramatic act. It was like the one that she had done when she was wanting him to get the Dinosaur. Ayumu sweet dropped and finally gave up.

" Fine!" He said.

Everyone clapped and went away. She got up and smiled.

" But, only if I get to where a mask."

Hiyono nodded and looked around for a mask that would go with the costume she had picked for Ayumu. Hiyono looked at a mask in a glass thing. She loved it. It was blue and covered the eye only and it had some rhinestones in it. She looked at Ayumu when he had came out in the prince costume. He looked annoyed. Ayumu walked over to where she was.

" How about this one Ayumu?" She asked, happily.

He shrugged. Hiyono asked the lady at the desk how much it was. The mask was $8.50. Hiyono got Ayumu to pay for everything.

" See you later tonight!" Hiyono said grabbing her Costume." I'll be at your house at 6." She headed down the sidewalk singing her weird song. Wasn't the dance at 8? He wondered and headed for his house. He looked at the mask in one of the bags. It _was _nice. Ayumu opened the door to her house and went into it. Quiet. It was all quiet. Madoka wasn't home from work. She wouldn't be till 11:30 PM. Ayumu sighed. He realized why Hiyono wanted to come over to his house early when he looked at the clock. So she could get home, get changed and come over and eat. The door bell rung. He sighed. Ayumu walked to the door and saw Hiyono. Her hair was fixed up in a way that princesses would have it.

Hiyono smiled." You should be dressed already!"

" I just got here!" Ayumu protested.

Ayumu let her in and she took of her shoes. They where like the glass slippers that Cinderella had.

" Ayumu, what are you making?" She asked happily.

" Food." He replied, coldly." Remember are deal?"

She shook her head." Nope."

" That anytime that I said "Go away" you'd leave?" Ayumu said sighing

" Noooo, I meant that for tomorrow." Hiyono said, innocently/

Ayumu stared at her but, didn't say anything. He went into the kitchen and mumbled a few things. Hiyono followed him. She sat down at the table and listened closely to what he was saying. She couldn't here anything, thought. Ayumu made spaghetti. When it was done cooking he put it on the table. Ayumu got out two plates and Hiyono headed to the place where all the forks where. She grabbed to forks and put them on the table. Hiyono got a glass of water. Ayumu also did. Hiyono ate almost all of the food. It was an hour and thirty minutes after. Hiyono got up smiling.

"Ayumu! Go change." She said.

He sighed and grabbed the costume. He came back 8 minutes later. Hiyono clapped.

" Lets go!" She said.

--------------

Thanks for the reveiws! Anyway, sorry about the "Which" thingy. Anyway, i'm bored


End file.
